My Guardian Angel
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Roy has a dark day every so often, can anyone bring him out of it? RoyXOC
1. My Angel

Roy Mustang walked into his office in Eastern Headquaters and he sighed. He'd been lacking something for a few weeks and couldn't put a finger on what it was. He sat at his desk, and he looked down at the papers there. They glared at him, making him shudder, and he blinked and cleared the circles from his vision. He didn't know what his deal was today. He stood, and bumped his hip on the desk. He bit his tongue to keep from cursing, and he walked sharply around his desk. He sighed agian, and pushed the door to go get more coffee. As he entered a kitchenette at the end of the hall, he poured coffee for himself, and he turned quickly, and he collided with 2nd Lt. Havoc. The collisian sent coffee flying all over Roy, and it was hot, and quickly seeped through his uniform top. He also got some on his face, his hands and a small amount on Havoc. Havoc quickly grabbed a towel from the counter, but by the time he did, Roy was gone. Roy walked quickly down the hall back to his office. He'd been off very muchly recently. He always had a bad day around this time of the month, and he couldn't figure out why. In the hall, he shoved past some of his subordinates, almost knocking one of them over. Kain scrambled back to his small height, and held onto his girlfriend, Ash's hand as she tried to go after Roy to give him a piece of her mind for hitting Furey. She was stopped by his protests. She grumbled and she walked towards the corner office. Once in there, she spied her friend Alex sitting on the counter, looking at a set of pictures on her desk. Ash made her way over, and blecked as she saw a picture of Roy on her friend's desk. Alex and Roy had been together for months, almost a year, and he'd recently moved some of his stuff over there and lived over there when he didn't have a late night work scheduale. Ash leaned over her shoulder, and noticed the actual picture Alex was looking at. It was one of her, Roy and Maes Hughes. Alex had taken it pretty hard when Hughes was killed and she took it even harder watching Roy like he was sometimes. She loved Roy, and she didn't like to see her loved ones in pain.

"I saw Gracia yesterday. She looks really well." Alex said, never taking her eyes off the photo. Alex traveled to Central a lot, mostly to see the Hughes's. She'd been friends with the entire family, and just because of his death, she didn't want that to stop. Ash gave a sympathtic look, and she spoke,

"That's good. I hope Elycia's doing well also." She nodded, and she placed the picture back down. She blinked back tears and she looked to her friend,

"What's going on? You look mad."

"Collieded with Roy in the hall, almost knocked down Furey." She made an 'ahh' look, and she hopped off the desk. She straightened her skirt, as they both jumped when a scream came from down the hall. They both exited the office quickly to see Falman running towards them.

"I was in Colonel's office, and he started to tell me stuff to do when he slammed his fingers in his drawer, I need a cold cloth for his hand!" Ash and Alex moved, and Falman ran off down the hall. Alex squinted and remembered the date. One of Roy's days. He had them around the same time every month. Alex looked up as Falman scuttled back by and she waved to Ash, and she slowly walked after Falman and waited outside until Falman walked out, looking scared. He turned to her whispered,

"Now, he's broken 4 pencil points, and the pencils, and he set papers on fire." Alex winced as she heard another crash from inside, and she slowly pushed the door open.

"Roy?" He had knocked another drink onto his desk and it was all over his paperwork. He was fuming, and he glared as he looked up. His gaze softened a bit when he realised who it was, and he rolled his hands into fists on the desk and he spoke,

"Morning..."

"Morning Sir." He breathed deeply, and he pulled his fists off his desk. She approached him, and he looked at her.

"You look like your having a rough day."

"Yep. Sure am! And it's only just started and I can't tell the future, but I have a really great feeling that it's only going to get worst!" He spoke in cheerful sarcasim. He closed his eyes, as her hand ran up into his hair. She scratched his head, gently, and he slowly felt some of his anger ebb away. She had this gentle touch he couldn't explain. She could make him do a number of things with a simple glance or touch. She could make him smile with some form of goofy face, or with a playful look. She could make him squirm if she worked herself the right away, and she could make him feel like the most loved man on the entire planet. If she cried, he cried. He laughed, she laughed. It's just how it worked with them.

He nuzzled his face into her wrist, and he could smell her perfume, his gift to her when he found out she liked that kind of thing, when he traveled to some distant place he couldn't put his finger on now. She had stepped behind him by now, and she was scratching his head still. She moved her fingers out of his hair, and down to his neck. She rubbed the back of his neck, and he slowly began to relax. He sighed lightly, and she moved from his neck to his shoulders. She let her fingers and hands work over his overly tensed shoulders. She felt his anxiouty leave, and he relaxed completely under her touch. She let go after a number of minutes, and she leaned down and knelt to be able to look into his face. She looked at him, and he slowly opened his eyes, and looked into her face.

"Thank you." He spoke. She nodded, with a light smile.

"Feel any better?" He nodded,

"Some." She nodded as she stood, and then was pulled over into his lap. She giggled lightly, and she looked deep into his onyx eyes, and she slowly began to loose herself. This was very common for her. His eyes had so much depth to them, and she could just stare. He had so many levels she was beginning to understand. He had his outer layer, the one who he commonly showed people. his cocky, overly arrogent level. But, there were so many more. One layer, deep under his beautiful surface was covered in scars, scars that were like hers, only they were etched deeper into his soul then hers would ever be. Another layer was the layer she loved the most. The one he showed when he was being romantic, which wasn't that often, so when she did see this one it was always a treat. She slowly was brought out of her thoughts as his lips came forward and tooks hers, causing her to loose herself all over again. She loved his kiss, it made her relax and melt into him. She leaned forward, into him, and she let all her owns troubles ebb away. She kissed him back, and she tried to put all the effort into the kiss she could, but they were inturrupted by the door opening, and Lt. Hawkeye entering, and clearing her throat. Upon seeing the mess that was roy's desk, and the scene she'd walked in on, she spoke,

"Am I inturupting anything?" Roy nodded, but Alex spoke,

"No, no. I was just leaving." She stood, straightened out her skirt, and she looked back at Roy.

"We can finish this tonight. Try not to get too worked up. I love you." With that, she left. Roy sighed, and spoke,

"I'll try." He then looked back to Hawkeye.

"Yes?" He inquired.

"The Fuhrer requests you at a meeting first thing tomorrow. Just some notice, sir." He nodded, and he looked back to his papers. She left, and he was alone once more.

The rest of Roy's day was a lot quieter, and he was mostly left alone. He got off after everyone else, and he slowly walked home alone, or he thought he'd be alone. He heard footsteps catching up to him, as he turned to get defensive with the person for following him, then realised it was only Lt. Havoc. He put his hand back in his pocket, and he looked to the front.

"Sir." Havoc greeted, as he got instep with him. Roy nodded to him, and he tossed him a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there something you need Lt.?" He asked him.

"No..well, yes. Alex is really concerned about you. She wouldn't talk to anyone today, not even Ash or Katie or Taryn. That's really odd for her, like sincerely odd." Roy gave him a look,

"I know it's odd. She shouldn't be worried about me. Just a bad day, I'm fine."

"Tell her that, sir, not me." He then realised he was home, and he stopped at the gate. He waved off Havoc, who waved in return and he sighed. She didn't need to be worried. He'd be alright. He was a big boy. He fumbled around in his pockets for the key to the gate, and he slowly pushed it open, causing their dogs to bark.

"Shhh! Andy, Doodle, Icchan!" The two bulldogs and the spaniel ran up to their male master and greeted him. He looked up and saw a small light on in their room, she was most likely still awake. He greeted the dogs, and entered the house, letting them in for the night. They all settled in their beds, and he hung up his coat on the rack. He made his way up stairs, and he changed and brushed his teeth and such in the bathroom, and made his way to bed. She'd fallen asleep with the light on again, and he slowly climbed into bed, and turned it off. She mumbled his name in her mostly sleeping state, and she rolled over and he caught her. He smiled at her, and he pulled her to him, and he laid her down next to him. Once lying, she rolled herself over, and she cuddled into him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her still damp hair smelled good, as he watched her sleep. He kissed the top of her head, and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

"I love you Roy." She mumbled as she fell deeper into sleep. He kissed her forehead, and he spoke,

"I love you too, my Angel."


	2. If You Stay, You Die

During that night, Roy woke with a shout. He was covered in sweat and he was panting. His heart pounded and he looked around frantically. He wasn't in the Rebellion, he was in his room. He was in his bed, with his loved one. He wasn't there, not anymore. He tried to get control of his breathing, and he suddenly realized he was being watched. Alex sat up,

"Roy?" He glanced over at her, and he continued to try to control his breathing. She reached for his hand, and when she grabbed it, he flinched. He looked at her with a distant look, like he didn't regonize her for a split second, then he came back to Earth, and he glanced at her applogetically.

"I'..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up...Go back to sleep, I'm alright." He then got up, and he wandered towards her bathroom. He closed the door behind him, and he leaned on the counter. He looked at his disguntled face in the mirror. He ran a hand through his hair, and he slowly ran some water to splash on his face. As he did, he stared into the mirror, and he swore he saw the eyes of those he killed there. He stumbled back, into a wall. He closed his eyes, and he looked again. He saw only a very sad man, with a very sad past. He breathed again, and he rubbed his eyes,

"Get a grip, Mustang, this isn't normal." He slowly cleared his vision, and he walked back to the sink, and he looked into the mirror for a long time, and he then staggered back again as he dream came back to him. He yelled as he imagined someone reached for his face, and he hit the wall and fell to the floor. Outside the bathroom, Alex heard the crash and ran for the door. He'd locked it, she got her gun, and she shot through the lock, causing a shout to come from inside. When she got the door open, she found him on the floor and he looked so lost. He didn't know what the noise was, and he'd apparently dove for the floor when the gun was fired. She knelt quickly noticing his flinch, she realized she still had her gun. She held her hands up, and she put it on the floor, away from him. He nodded, and she got closer.

"Roy, talk to me. What's wrong?" He mumbled something she couldn't understand, only being able to make out, "East", "Hughes" and "why?" That little bit made her know what was wrong. Guilt.

"I should have been there..He died because of me." She shook her head,

"Listen to me, Roy Mustang, you did not kill Maes Hughes. You didn't contribute to his death, and there is no reason for you to feel so bad." He shook his head, and he yelled at her,

"You don't know that! Do you know the awful things I've done?! Why shouldn't I have contributed to his death!? I contributed to theirs!" Theirs? Oh, the ones from the Ishbal. She figured. She tried to reach out for him, and he swatted her away. She looked down, hurt. She stood and she picked up her gun. She walked back to her room, and he followed.

"Why do you care? Want to hang around so you die too? Everyone close to me dies." She looked back at him. She put the gun down on a table, and she spoke, calmly,

"If I die, then so be it." He apparently didn't like that answer, because he advanced quickly on her, causing her to fall to the floor when he brushed her too swiftly and too hard,

"YOU DO NOT GET IT! If you hang around me, you are going to die!" She looked up at him from her spot on the floor,

"You act like I've never faced death before, Roy."

"You haven't! Barely if anything! Some mission, small shit, I promise." She then lost her calm a little bit more, jerking the bangs of her hair to the side, revealing the large gash unknown to most people.

"Remember this!?" Then she removed her long hair from the back of her neck, revealing another. Those on her head matched the ones on her leg and her side.

"Barry. Remember him? The scary ass motherfucker with the butcher knife?!" She then stood to her full height, and she shoved him back. He stumbled back, and hit a wall. He'd forgotten all of that. He got so caught up in himself that he forgot others sometimes, which was alright, when the others weren't her.

"Do you think your the only one who misses Maes? I hadn't talked to a man without fear since Barry before I met him. I lived with him, and watched his daughter, him and his wife be a real family, something I never had. I lived with old people who taught me how to fix flowers with alchemy, and how to fix animals together. They made me want to live, to have that with someone, then I met you, figured that someone might and could possibly be you. I love you, Roy Mustang, with your fucking crazy moments, and your alcohollically brought on depression. Your life's beens shitty too, sure, but you have to keep living. And if you won't, then I guess I don't know what to tell you, because I intend to, and I'd love to have you along for the ride." He stood there, blankly starring. She walked closer to him, and she looked him in the eyes,

"Did you hear a word I said, Roy?" She said quietly. No responce. She sighed, looked over her shoulder, looked back quickly and let her backhand connect with his jaw. He grunted, and he stumbled back a bit. He blinked and he ran to her, and embraced her.

"I'm sorry..." She felt wetness hit her shoulder, and she threw her arms around him,

"Oh God! Roy don't cry! Please don't..I will too if you do." He looked at her, his beautiful onyx eyes filled with the sadness of the world. She felt her own eyes well and spill onto her lap as his expelled to his own.

"Please Roy, don't cry anymore." He closed his eyes, and let them fall to the floor. She lifted his head, and he darted his gaze away.

"Roy?"

"I'm a disgrace of a human being. I don't care about anyone, not even you apparently."

"No, Roy, you get caught up in yourself, and that's alright, it happens to us all. You are an amazing person, and you shouldn't be ashamed to be who you are, the outwardly cocky, inwardly broken man you are. Because, honestly, I'm outwardly cold and on the inside I was broken for a long time, but I'm alright now, and one day if you let yourself I think you will be too."

"How'd you get over it?"

"I met you." He smiled, for the first time that night.

"Yeah, that was totally less corny in my head, I swear." He laughed and he wiped his eyes,

"How do you deal with this?"

"I'm a girl, we have a lovely little thing called PMS. I go through it too."

"Are you saying I have PMS?"

"Yes, Colonel. I am." He laughed again, and he slowly stood, and he held out a hand, and he pulled her up as she took his hand. She smirked as he spoke again,

"And don't call me Colonel. Sounds kinky."

"Maybe I want it to sound kinky, hmm?" He smirked and he hugged her waist from behind.

"Thank you, Lutenant." She smiled, and she caught his lips,

"Anytime, Colonel." He cringed at the name calling again.

They slowly made their way back to their own bed, he wrapped his arms around her, and she was sleeping again, very quickly. He took her sleeping lips and he slept close to her the rest of the night, waking up once more, finding himself drifting away from her in his sleep, and he slammed himself back into her as she slept, causing her to grunt and smile, and turn over and kiss his mouth, which led him to believe she might not have been asleep, but it didn't matter, his angel was in his arms, for now and for ever. Til death do them part, God forbid that being anytime soon.


End file.
